disneyscinderellafandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderella
Cinderella is a character and is the main protagonist from The Walt Disney Company's twelfth animated film Cinderella (1950) and its two sequels. In the original film she is voiced by the late Ilene Woods. In the two sequels, she was voiced by Jennifer Hale. The Disney version of the character was based on the French version of the tale by Charles Perrault, written in 1634 in Histoires ou Contes du Temps Passé. She is the second in the Disney Princess lineup. Cinderella was voiced by Ilene Woods in the original film with Jennifer Hale taking over in the sequels. Characteristics Cinderella is made a servant in her own home and is constantly derided by her evil stepmother Lady Tremaine and two stepsisters. Although she is shy and romantic, she maintains hope through her dreams and always waits for her prince to come. She is hopeful to the idea that someday her wishes of happiness will come true. When her evil stepsisters and stepmother prevent her from going to the ball, she is unhappy and fears that her dreams will never come true. However, her Fairy Godmother appears and restores hope. In her childhood, she hardly went to play with other children because of her forced servitude. She adores the mice and birds as friends. She helps her little friends, and they love her dearly. Cinderella is strong-willed and determined; when the invitation to the royal ball arrives, she does everything she is told to do so that her stepmother will allow her to attend, "IF". She is presented in the film as a sympathetic heroine; well-meaning, hard-working, kind and positive. In Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, her determination is put to the test as she goes through all odds to prove to her Prince that she's his true love. In this film she's portrayed in a very empowering role and finally learns that if you want a dream to come true, you have to help make it come true. Dress For most of the film, Cinderella wears her servant dress: it has a dark brown bodice with elbow-length aqua sleeves and a knee-length brown skirt. She also wears brown ballet flats and a ripped white apron. Her hair is tied with a blue ribbon. Later, she wears her mother's dress after her friends alter it for her: it is pink with white lace held up by light pink sashes and bows, a light pink ribbon tied in a bow at the bodice, and short oval-shaped sleeves. Cinderella also wears pink dress shoes, a turquoise bead necklace, and a white hair ribbon tied in a bow on top of her head. The stepsisters tear the dress apart after they accuse Cinderella of "stealing" their ribbon and beads. Cinderella runs into the garden and weeps. Her fairy godmother restores hope. She turns Cinderella's torn dress into a shimmering light blue ball gown with a flapped overskirt and short oval-shaped sleeves. She also wears a pale blue headband, diamond earrings, opera-length pale blue evening gloves, a black velvet choker, and, of course, her pale blue glass slippers with pink hearts on them. At the end, Cinderella wears a white wedding dress with a white tiara on a white Juliet cap with a long veil, short white gloves, a white choker, and her Glass Slippers once again. Development As done with other Disney films, Walt Disney hired actress Helene Stanley to perform the live-action reference for Cinderella. She later did the same kind of work for the characters of Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty and Anita Radcliff in 101 Dalmatians. According to Christopher Finch, author of The Art of Walt Disney: Disney insisted that all scenes involving human characters should be shot first in live-action to determine that they would work before the expensive business of animation was permitted to start. The animators did not like this way of working, feeling it detracted from their ability to create character. The animators understood the necessity for this approach and in retrospect acknowledged that Disney had handled things with considerable subtlety. Disney-Cinderella-Letter.jpg|2001 - 2012 CindPhoto.jpg|2012 - Appearances ''Cinderella'' Cinderella is working as a scullery maid in her own home for her cruel stepmother, Lady Tremaine, and two stepsisters, Anastasia and Drizella. Her friends are the birds and the mice who live in the house as well, including Jaq and Gus. She prepares breakfast for the animals and then for her family, and then begins her regular chores. An invitation to the ball arrives at the door, and Lady Tremaine and her daughters are very excited. Cinderella wants to go, but her stepmother tells her she can only "if" she finishes her chores and finds something suitable to wear. Cinderella discovers an old dress which had belonged to her deceased mother and hopes to fix it so it looks more modern, but she is too busy to do so. Meanwhile, the mice see shadows of Cinderella's stepsisters throwing down their old sash and beads, so Jaq and Gus quietly retrieve them. The mice use the unwanted items to fix the dress. Later, Cinderella is not done working and fears she will not go. But her friends reveal her fixed dress, and an overjoyed Cinderella thanks them. Cinderella races down the steps just in time, but her stepsisters recognize their old items and tear the dress apart. Cinderella runs out in the garden, kneels with her face buried on a bench and weeps. Her Fairy Godmother appears to make her dreams come true by using her magic wand on objects to transform them into items such as a glittering coach and her torn dress into a shimmering blue gown for her to go to the ball. Before Cinderella leaves, her godmother warns her that the spell will be broken at midnight. At the ball, Cinderella dances with Prince Charming and they immediately fall in love with each other. As the clock strikes close to 12, she hurries home before the spell is broken. In her haste, she leaves one of her glass slippers behind. Knowing there is no time to get it, she gets into her coach as it prepares to leave. Soon the spell breaks, and Cinderella is in rags once more. The only thing left of the magic is the other glass slipper. The next day, the prince announces he will marry the woman whose foot fits into the glass slipper. Lady Tremaine hears Cinderella humming the same song that had played at the ball and learns that Cinderella was the girl Prince Charming fell in love with. So she locks her up in the tower so she won't have the opportunity to try on the slipper. The mice and her other animal friends help Cinderella escape and she hurries downstairs to try on the glass slipper, but it breaks before she can try it on. Cinderella reveals that she has the other one. She tries it on, making a perfect fit. She marries the Prince and waves to her animal friends as the coach rides off. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' Gus and Jaq set off to make a new book to narrate what happens after the ending of the previous story, by stringing three segments of stories together, making three stories: "Aim to Please," "Tall Tail," and "An Uncommon Romance." In the first story, Cinderella and Prince Charming return home and soon a party begins. In "Tall Tail", she works on planning to build up a festival. The mouse named Jaq in the previous film has transformed into a human named Sir Hugh. In the third story, called "An Uncommon Romance," she helps her younger stepsister List of Disney's Cinderella characters Anastasia reconcile with the baker. Towards the end of the film, she reads a book the mice have already made for her to them all. ''Cinderella III: A Twist In Time'' Cinderella and Prince Charming are celebrating their anniversary. Lady Tremaine, however, gets a hold of the Fairy Godmother's wand, and uses her ill-gotten powers to reverse time and to send Cinderella into the events surrounding the first film. This time, however, the story is changed when new situations arise: the slipper is modified to fit Anastasia's foot, and she is promised to Prince Charming. Cinderella, along with her mouse friends, sets out to put things right and bring her stepmother to justice once and for all, although neither she nor anyone else, except her stepmother and stepsisters (and The Fairy Godmother), ever find out about the time reversal. In other media Cinderella appears as one of the Disney Characters of Kingdom Hearts Princesses of Heart in the Kingdom Hearts series who was captured by Maleficent who destroyed her world. The main character Characters of Kingdom Hearts Sora rescues Cinderella as well as the other Princesses, and she returns home, only mentioned in the sequel, Kingdom Hearts II. Her story prior to being captured takes place prominently with her homeworld, Castle of Dreams, in the prequel, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In the Final Mix version of the game, her world is seen in the Realm of Darkness at the climax, Maleficent having destroyed it and captured Cinderella. Cinderella is one of the official members of the Disney Princess franchise, appearing in several related video games, albums and other merchandise. Cinderella appears as one of the Disney Princesses in the manga, Kilala Princess. The Cinderella Castle is an attraction at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom]] and Tokyo Disneyland at the Tokyo Disney Resort. Both serve as globally recognized icons for their respective theme parks. In 2013, Cinderella and the other Disney Princesses will have a new meet and greet attraction called Princess Fairytale Hall at the Magic Kingdom. Walt Disney World reveals New Fantasyland dates, closer look at Princess Fairy Tale Hall, Be Our Guest restaurant, and more. Category:Main Characters Category:Cinderella (1950 film) Characters Category:Cinderella II Characters Category:Cinderella III Characters